


Dirty Boys

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger





	Dirty Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emeraldgreen).



  
Sirius was a very dirty boy. He played in mud all day, spilled his food and didn't even wash behind his ears. He didn't wash his clothes, but hid them under his bed so that the house-elves couldn't find them. Sometimes he also hid his friends' clothes, pushed them out of sight in sticky bundles, and no one knew why. Sirius was very dirty. But fortunately, his friends decided to help him out.

Remus was not a dirty boy. Every inch of his body was clean, every creak was scrubbed so that there was not dirt or sweat or anything else left in him. Sirius hadn't believed Remus when he told him this, and so Sirius had to check himself, just to be sure everywhere was clean. When this had been established to their satisfaction, Sirius begged Remus to help him become as clean. Remus took Sirius to the showers, and showed him how to get rid of all the really difficult bits of dirt that stuck to your body, in the shell of the ear, the crook of the thigh, or the curve of the anklebone. Then they were both clean, for a while. But of course, boys get dirty so they had to go to the showers again and again, just to get themselves cleaned up again. But it was good clean fun, and boys will be boys, and no harm done.

But one of their friends, a boy named James, was also dirty. He liked to hide in his cloak and watch how Sirius and Remus washed themselves and each other. He made himself dirty watching that, and when Remus and Sirius discovered him, they were very cross. No boy should be that dirty. So they pulled off his cloak and all his clothes, sticky and messy as they were until he was completely naked. Then they pushed him against the tiles and held him in place so he couldn't move, and cleaned him up thoroughly.

And then they were all clean. But Sirius, being a sneaky boy, got himself dirty again, and Remus and James had to clean him up. And James, seeing the clever trick Sirius had done, got himself dirty as well. Remus was quite annoyed at this, but then Sirius and James decided that the best fun would be had if they got Remus dirty as well, and then cleaned him up.

And then the boys were never clean again.


End file.
